Please Help, I'm Falling
by dark mikohanyou
Summary: The time was WWII, and America was stressed over whether or not to join the war. While sitting alone in her office she receives some tragic news about the state of one of her closest friends. Pairing: FrUs with Fem!America.
1. Fall of France

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

America sat slumped behind her desk, rubbing tiredly at the pounding in her head. For the last year, give or take a couple weeks, she had been feeling major pressure from both the European countries and her own people in regards to the war. While the European nations wanted nothing more than for her to join her people were strongly against it. They feared becoming entangled in another European issue and losing thousands of American lives over something as simple as debt. While her heart ached for the lives lost and she wished to be able to help she was a representative of her people and as thus she did what they asked of her.

For the last hour or so she had barricaded herself in her office refusing contact with everyone, especially the annoying government officials all vying for her attention over some insignificant matter. The pounding in her head was still as strong as ever and she feared that it wouldn't recede anytime soon what with the unrest sweeping through the country stronger than ever. She groaned as a shrill ringing cut into the air emanating from the annoying contraption resting innocently on her desk. Reluctantly she grabbed the receiver out of the cradle and pressed gently against her ear.

"What in the hell do you want" she grumbled, not even bothering to act polite as she normally would have.

"Come now Mon Cher, is that anyway to talk to the country of love" France chuckled.

"Ugh, seriously can't you just leave me alone! I have told you all repeatedly that I don't want anything to do with your god damn European war! Can't you all just lose my number already?" America growled into the phone. She knew her voice was slowly growing louder but she couldn't bring herself to care, this was the last straw as far as she was concerned.

"Look Amerique I'm just calling to –" France paused momentarily and America heard a loud noise in the background. "What are your feelings towards me Amerique?"

America found herself frozen to the spot. How dare he call her in the middle of her designated quite time to ask her such a stupid question!

"Because Mon Amor I believe that I – Je T'aime Amelia"

France's voice sounded strained and forced, as though he was forcing himself to say those words. America's brain jumped into over drive trying to translate the world, her French was a bit rusty since Mattie had started speaking more English than French a long time ago. Suddenly it clicked and her face slowly turned bright red. Had France just told her that he loved her, no there was no way!

"You – you, if you think that trying to flirt with me or seduce me or whatever other fucking trick you have up your sleeve will make me join this god forsaken war then you are out of your mind! How dare you Francis! I hate you, how could you!" America cried out, clutching the receiver hard enough for cracks to start forming in the fragile plastic.

"Amelia! Non, I'm not trying to –"

America couldn't stand listening to him anymore and slammed the phone back onto the base, a growl slipping out of her lips. She couldn't believe he would mess with her feelings like that, after all there was no way he didn't know about them. America had been in love with the flamboyant country for as long as she could remember, and she could remember a long time damn it!

The feelings had taken on a name during the revolutionary war when France had come to her aid against England. He had been so kind and gentle, treating her with the upmost patience no matter how stupid she was being. He was nothing like England had told her he was, he never even tried to touch her inappropriately once. Even after their alliance unraveled and tensions between their people grew France never treated her with disrespect or mockery.

Despite her best efforts to avoid it England soon discovered her feelings and though he scolded her for falling in love with a 'stupid perverted frog' he knew all too well that one can't control who they fall for. In all honesty despite the Frenchman's kind nature in regards to her, America would rather have fallen for almost any other nation. The Frenchman was a major flirt and, though over the years she had hardened herself to it, she felt hurt and betrayed every time she saw him with another woman. So in other words, every time she saw him.

Now America didn't see herself as unattractive or undesirable, enough people had come onto her for that to be virtually impossible. In fact she was sure of at least three other countries that had a crush on her. No the reason that she knew France couldn't have real feelings for her was because he had once said so himself. While he hadn't said it specifically about her, he had said he would never fall in love again. After the last time, or at least what she knew of it, she couldn't blame the man for guarding his heart.

America sighed trying to put a thought to all the thoughts swirling trough her head. She had to think about this rationally and stop letting her emotions interfere. France would have no reason to call her up randomly and tell her he loved her. In fact France had never called her in regards to the war and if she remembered correctly the last time she spoke with him he had been against her joining the war. Also France had never flirted with her before, if anything he made an effort not to be like that around her.

Nothing was adding up in her head and America's headache was only growing stronger. One thing though was clear to her, she needed to call France back and apologize for what she had said. He hadn't deserved what she had said to him and she was terrified to lose him, even if all she would ever be is his friend.

Groaning she reached out to pick up the receiver, but stopped short when the accursed contraption started ringing yet again. After a couple seconds of surprised inactivity she reached the rest of the way across the desk and snatched the phone of its base.

"Hello, what can I –" America was cut off by frantic shouting from the other end of the phone. Before she could start again a voice spoke up, though it was very hard to hear.

"America! It's horrible, France has fallen! The Nazi's have gained control of France! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

America froze, her face twisting into a mask of horror. "No, this can't be. NO!" she screamed flinging the phone, base and all, across the room before collapsing back into her chair. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face trying to muffle the heart wrenching sobs being ripped from her body. She sat there for a while before crying herself to sleep, hoping that when she woke up she would realize that this was nothing more than a horrible dream.

**A/N: hey guys, this is a gift for a friend of mine in exchange for a adorable AmeBel fanfiction that she wrote me. I am considering writing more for this because I like the way this story is going although it has also reached a good stopping point right now. anyway please R&R I love to hear yall's feedback.**


	2. Pearl Harbor

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Hetalia!**

America found herself once again barricaded in her office, although for an entirely different reason than the last time. Though it had been almost two months she still sometimes cried herself to sleep at night, thinking about France and the way she had treated him. Everything was only made worse due to the fact that the other European countries were shoving the event down her throat, claiming that if only she had stepped in to help France wouldn't have fallen. England had on more than one occasion told them to back off but things were only getting worse. At this point they had not only lost quite a few smaller counties, but both France and China had fallen to the evil sweeping over Europe and Asia.

The stress was slowly mounting but her people were still firmly against joining the war, though they had started lending money and weapons to the United Kingdom, especially after the Battle of Britain. After losing the love of her life she was not going to lose her brother, a sediment the majority of her people shared with her, allowing her to create the Lend Lease agreement, supplying him with thousands upon thousands of dollars of American military equipment, quickly becoming the biggest military giveaway in American history. Not being able to help to do the same to rescue France from the pain he was suffering was killing her inside but she had no choice, unless something drastic happened they would have to fight the war without her.

America snatched the phone off its base dialing a number she knew by heart, something which had quickly become a daily routine. Every day since that fateful phone call she had been trying to get in contact with France but to no avail. The phone rang and rang but never once was it ever picked up. She was starting to lose hope that she would ever hear the Frenchman's voice again, but she help strong to her belief that he was stronger than to completely succumb to that Nazi asshole. He had to be fighting back, she just knew it.

Soon the answering machine picked up and America placed the receiver back onto its base, sighing and running a hand through her frazzled hair. Her head was pounding again and she had yet to find a way to make the damn headache go away. Suddenly a sharp ripping pain shot up her leg causing her to cry out and quickly bend down to see if she could find a wound anywhere. She was so horrified to find a large gash that ran the length of her calf marring her right leg that she froze momentarily before grabbing the blanket of the back of her office chair and tying it tightly around her leg to try and stop the blood flow.

She had no idea how this could be happening, after all she hadn't had a wound like this since the war of 1812. A horrified gasp left her lips and she allowed her body to slump back into her padded chair. There was no way this was happing to her! Who in God's name would attack her now, unless, could they be trying to goad her into joining the war.

"But who would do something like this? Germany's too busy trying to conquer Europe and Italy's too stupid and scared to be able to pull something like this off. So that means that – but why, I never did anything to him to deserve –"

America once again found herself being cut off by that good damn phone, god why did she even have that damn thing. She reached out and yanked the plastic contraption of the base, hissing as the movement jostled her wound.

"What in the hell do you want!" she snarled into the phone.

"America! It's horrible, Pearl Harbor! It's been bombed! The Japanese came out of nowhere and dropped bombs everywhere. They took out ours ships and the base! Ma'am the country is in a panic, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO." The voice of one of the many government officials working for her screamed out, barely understandable over the loud sound of a siren wailing in the background.

"They will die; I will make sure of it. Gentlemen contact the President and Congress, this is an act of war and we will respond justly. I won't let them get away with this!" America growled her voice low and dangerous.

"Yes ma'am I will do that immed –" the voice cut off as loud yelling echoed through the room. "Ma'am it would seem as though both Germany and Italy have declared war on us as well"

"Then they will all die" with that statement the fragile phone shattered in the American's strong grip and she stood up angrily, stalking out of the room and down the hall.

She was seething at the mere thought that these evil bastards would even think they could take her on. She would take every last one of them down and smile the whole time. She paused as she realized what this meant, she was joining the war, and she could rescue France! This had been what she had been wanting right? No it defiantly wasn't though she would have to thank those damn bastards from giving her a wonderful invitation before beating the ever loving shit out them, and hopefully putting an end to their pathetic little lives. With these two major motivating factors the American quickly hurried down the hall to rally the troops and depart as soon as possible.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur and America found herself standing on the beaches of a destroyed French city. Anger burned through her veins as surveyed the damage before quickly redirecting her gaze to the dreary overcast skies. As she allowed her eyes to slip closed the sky let loose its heavy load and rain started pouring down soaking her to the bone in an instant. Standing there surrounded by the brave men and women ready to fight to the death to defend the country they loved she allowed one sentence to slip passed her lips.

"Lafayette we have come."

**A/N: Hey guys, look at this two chapters in two days! that almost never happens! well this is the end although I might write more stories with the same theme later. please R&R so I know why you all think.**


	3. Normandy Invasion

America sighed as she watched the two countries in front of her bickering about God knows what. She had zoned out a couple of minutes ago when they started talking about whether a wand or a pipe was a better weapon. She grumbled under her breath before picking up the closest object to her, a book, and chucking it at England.

"Oi, morons! Why in the hell are you talking about stupid shit in the middle of a war!" she yelled.

"Oh like you can talk, you bloody git! If I remember correctly, you are the one who took your sweet time joining this bloody war!" England yelled back, rubbing the side of his head where the book had made less than gentle contact with his skull.

America just rolled her eyes before turning her focus to Russia.

"So, big boy, how should we go about freeing our friends?" she asked.

Russia just smiled at her creepily, never breaking eye contact but never opening his mouth. America rolled her eyes again and stood up, wincing as the movement pulled at the still tender skin of her leg.

"I say we launch a full-scale invasion! Storm the beaches with guns and tanks and everything! We will make those damn Germans sorry they ever even thought about invading France! Oh! We have to make sure to get Maddie's help, cause damn can Canadians be scary. Have you seen them during hockey season? Terrifying!," she went off on a bit of a tangent before refocusing, "Anyway, so me and Maddie, with you all as back up, will storm the beaches and -"

"AMERICA!" England shouted, muttering under his breath as she turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked blinking owlishly and tilting her head in confusion.

"You are talking too bloody fast! All I heard was something about Canadia and a beach!" England stated, glaring at the younger nation.

America sighed before starting again and making sure to contain her excitement. "I said that we should launch a full-scale attack on Nazi occupied France, with guns and everything. If we go while it's still dark early in the morning they won't see us coming until it's too late."

Her two allies sat and stared at her in shock, England's mouth hanging open slightly, for a couple of minutes before Russia broke the silence.

"Wow, little Amerika can have smart thoughts. I'm surprised," he chuckled, grinning at the female.

America glared at him but held her tongue, really wanting to hear England's thoughts on her plan. Slowly he nodded and smiled at the younger girl.

"Good job, love, that's a splendid idea," he said, standing to gather his papers. "I say we meet in two days time to work out the kinks in the plan. In the meantime, Russia keep your troops strong out there and America you work on this plan of yours!"

America nodded before grabbing her brief case and running out the door. She was already planning the attack in her head, as well as how she would make it happen. She ran over to the nearest phone booth and called her sister. After all, as she had said, Canadians could be scary. She quickly dialed her sister's phone number into the contraption and held the receiver to her ear, waiting for Maddie to pick up. She grinned as she thought about the look that would be on Germany's face when she completely destroyed everything he had tried to build. She would teach him to pick on those weaker than him when a hero was around. Yeah, that's right, she would be a hero. Suddenly, Amelia was jerked out of her thoughts as an annoyed voice met her ears.

"Hello! if you're not going to answer then I'm going to hang up!"

"W-wait Maddie!" The American nation said quickly.

"Amelia? What the hell? Why are you calling me?"

"Maddie, I need your help."

"No," Madeline refused immediately, voice flat.

"But, Maddie!"

"No."

"Maddie, don't you want to help-" Amelia tried to begin to explain.

"No," was the reply.

"But he raised you!" she said in an attempt to get her sister to hear her out.

"Wait, what?" The Canadian's voice sounded surprised over the phone.

"I want your help to save France." It wasn't very often that Amelia was serious, but when she was, she was _serious._

"O-Oh, why didn't you say that?" Madeline said with just a little embarrassment.

"I tried to, but you interrupted me! Why would you do that?"

"Oh, shut up," Maddie grumbled. "What do you need my help for?"

"Canadians are scary," Amelia said simply.

"What?"

"Canadians are scary."

"Amelia-"

"Come on, Maddie, help me save Francis!"

"How, Amelia? That's what I'm asking."

"Oh, we're going to storm the beach."

"Are you crazy!?" Amelia heard her sister practically yell.

"What? No!"

"Amelia."

"Please! Even England said it was a good idea!"

"Do you have an actual plan?"

"Yep!"

"Ugh, fine."

"Maddie, this is awesome! It's gonna be us against the world again! This is gonna be great! Can you imagine the look on Germany's face? Hell yeah, we are going to kick ass-"

"Amelia!" Maddie said loudly in order to get her attention.

"What?"

"Ugh, where are you? We have to meet and plan this out if we're going to be attacking the German forces."

"I'm at England's place."

"Fine, I'm on my way. See you soon"

"Okay, see ya then, Maddie!"

America sighed as she hung up the phone. She felt bad for dragging her sister into this war, but she needed help. She didn't want to worry anyone, though, so she tried to be her normal cheery self, but she was sure Madeline had seen right through her. After all, they had know each other too long for her to not have. America dragged herself back to her hotel and flopped down on the bed, curling up into a ball and allowing the tears she had been holding back for the last couple months to fall. She would allow herself this moment of weakness and then she resolved herself to be strong until this fucking war was finally over. She felt herself slipping away into sleep and allowed the peaceful feeling to take over her body so that she would be alert when Maddie got to town.

America crouched silently in one of the many boats headed towards the coastline of Normandy, France. A tense, excited feeling danced through the air as they steadily made their way closer to the shore. America raised her arm high into the air, causing complete silence to fall over the soldiers. Glancing around, she took in the faces of the people surrounding her, memorizing them, because she knew that some wouldn't be coming back alive.

Raising her head high, she met the serious lavender eyes of her sister before allowing her arm to drop, a loud, commanding shout leaving her lips.

"CHARGE!"

**A/N: So I lied, I got really bored in government yesterday so, TADA more story! hope you all enjoy, please R&R!**


	4. German Invasion

France sighed in pain as yet another bomb exploded in the distance. He could feel deep in his heart that something bad was going to happen today, and he would be lying if he claimed he wasn't scared. This war was dragging on and he couldn't help but blame himself, after all if he hadn't insisted on the harsh punishment Germany received maybe none of this would be happening. France glanced at the phone and wondered if he should call someone when suddenly the door to his office swung open.

"France the Nazi's are advancing towards our borders and they are heavily armed. Sir what would you like for us to do?" the tall government official standing in the doorway asked.

France sighed and lay his head down on the desk, "Ready the army, we must be prepared to fight."

The official nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. France sighed again and lifted his head to glance at the phone. He was debating calling the girl he loved when he felt the first twinge of pain radiating out from his borders. Wincing he reached out and picked up the phone dialing a number he knew by heart.

The phone rang and a couple times before the other person picked up the phone and a sharp, irritated, beautiful voice rang into his ears, "What in the hell do you want?"

He chuckled lightly and winced as another shudder of pain wracked through his body, "Come now Mon Cher, is that anyway to talk to the Country of Love?"

"Ugh seriously, can't you just leave me alone! I have told you all repeatedly that I don't want anything to do with your god damn European war! Can't you all just lose my number already?" America growled into the phone.

France pulled the receiver back from his face in confusion and started at it as though it was the girl he was conversing with. Shaking his head at the foolishness of this notion he placed the phone back to his ear, "Look Amerique, I'm just calling to - "

He was cut off by a searing pain ripping through his body and he had to stifle a pained scream. The sound of bombs filled the air momentarily before fading off into the background. France sighed and placed the phone back to his ear, "What are your feelings towards me Amerique?"

He waited silently for the young woman's response but when none came he opened his mouth again knowing it was now or never, "Because Mon Amor I believe that I," he paused to take a steadying breath, "Je T'aime Amelia."

He breathed a sigh of relief as the words finally left his lips. He had been wanting to confess for a long time and now, in what was probably his final hour, he had finally forced himself to. He was saddened that he would never be able to pursue a relationship with the energetic young nation but he wouldn't take these feelings to the grave with him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud angry voice echoing though his ears, "You-You, if you think that trying to flirt with me or seduce or whatever other fucking trick you have up your sleeve will make me join this god forsaken war then you are out of your mind! How dare you Francis! I hate you, How could you?"

France started, horrified that the American would think so lowly of him as to try and trick her in such a way. He panicked trying to think of any way to convince the young woman otherwise but his mind was drawing up blank. Fearing the woman may hang up he clutched the phone tighter to his ear. "Amelia! Non, I'm not trying to - " He cried desperately only to be cut off by his worse fear, the dial tone.

Franc stared at the wall in shock, still holding the buzzing phone to his ear hoping that Amelia would soon start talking, that she would tell him this was all some horrible sick joke. He sat there for a few minutes before he sadly placed the phone back on the base.

He was saddened by the phone call but at the same time he was angry. What had he ever done to make America think that he would do such a despicable thing? He was offended but he still loved the girl so much it hurt. At first he had tried to ignore the feelings, after all the girl was basically his little sister, but he knew he couldn't do so forever. After Jean had died he had told himself he would never fall in love again so he partook in short meaningless relationships and mindless flirting to try and distance himself from those people who might actually care. He harassed his fellow nations to dissuade them from feeling anything more that friendly distaste for him, though he could never bring himself to treat either North American sister in such a way.

It was during the First World War that he finally accepted his feelings for the younger nation and he took it upon himself to protect her from harm. He never wanted to watch someone he loved be torn away from him again. That was why he had been so adamant that the Americans not join the war, to avoid injury and pain.

He was jolted from his thoughts as the door to his office was slammed open. Glancing up quickly he took in the menacing form of the German standing in the doorway and sighed. He moved to pull himself to his feet but froze halfway as cold metal was pressed into his forehead and then slowly lowered himself back down into the chair. He met the cold blue eyes defiantly and grinned as they narrowed in anger.

"Well Germany I have been waiting for you, though you could have been kinder to my door," France chided, "Although I suppose your forceful entry was wise because force is your only hope. Shoot me now for I shall never willingly surrender to you."

France heard a growl of rage leave the German's lips before a sharp pain shot through his head and the whole world slowly faded to black.

**A/N: Well Guys as you can tell I am going to write everything that is happening in this story only it will be via France's POV. I hope you all enjoy, I never even imagined that it would get this far! Please R&R I love to hear your comments!**


	5. Vichy France

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

The clang of the door to the small metal room grabbed France's attention and he looked up into the face of the tall man blocking the doorway. He sneered at the German and glared back down at the ground. He tugged at the chains around his wrists, keeping his body **s**uspended above the dirty floor.

"Are you here to beat me again?" he asked, glancing towards the German's shiny black boots.

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop resisting. I don't want to hurt you, France, but I have to follow my boss's orders. You know I have no real control." Germany sighed, voice sounding strained.

France looked back up and met the pained blue eyes of the German nation, shadowed by the official looking hat sitting neatly on slicked back blond hair.

"You have to understand that I will never give in to you," he muttered, allowing his head to fall slack again.

He was beat down and tired and barely had the strength to raise his head for even a couple of seconds. He hadn't eaten in almost two weeks and hadn't had anything to drink in about three days. Anytime he made a snarky comment or the people in his country made an attack against the German occupation he was beaten. Bruises and cuts littered his body and ached all the time, and quite a few were infected. No matter how much he understood why the German was acting the way he was, he would never give in. Vichy France was alive and well in his heart and until every single person had given up or been killed he would never give in.

He sighed and looked back up towards the tall German and was shocked to meet ruby red instead of icy blue.

"Gilbert? What?" he whispered.

"Why are you fighting, Francis? Don't you realize that if you just gave in we wouldn't have to hurt you!? Do you know what you're doing to me; you're one of my best friends!" Prussia shouted, punching the wall next to France's head.

France just sighed and shook his head. He had been waiting for this meeting and was honestly surprised that it hadn't happened before this.

"Gilbert, you know - " France started.

"Oh, shut up, I understand, you dumbass. I would do the same thing if I was in your place."

Prussia sighed, leaning his head against France's shoulder.

"Hey, mon ami, do you think you could let me out of these chains?" France questioned, leaning his head to rest upon Prussia's.

"Dumbass," Prussia grumbled.

France sighed and chuckled weakly. It had been a long shot, but he was surprised when Prussia suddenly stood up and groaned before walking out the door. France stared, bewildered, at the door that had slammed shut behind his friend for a few moments before he allowed his head to sag once again.

The clang of the door re-opening was followed by the sound of something scraping across the stone floor. France glanced back up, slightly amused as he watched the albino nation struggling to pull a rather large wooden chair through the doorway.

"Stupid little brother can't even get up off his ass to help out his awesome big bruder." Prussia grumbled as he finally maneuvered the chair through the door and left it sitting in the middle of the room.

France noticed the door was still propped open, but sighed and shook his head. It wasn't like he could escape even if he wanted to.

Suddenly the weight around his right wrist released and he almost fell to the floor, and he would have if not for two strong arms wrapped around his waist. He stared at his friend in shock as he released his left wrist as well, supporting his entire weight.

"Oi, dumbass, at least put some effort into moving. I'm not carrying your fat ass all the way the way to the chair," Prussia grumbled.

France shot him a mock hurt look. "Mon ami, you wound me. Surely you cannot be comparing my magnifique body to someone like you!"

Prussia growled and tossed the blond into the large chair. "Oh, really. Feeling snarky are you Francis? See if I ever help you again."

France chuckled and patted the Prussian's arm. "I merely jest, mon ami."

"You're still an asshole," Prussia muttered, turning his back to the Frenchman and walking towards the door.

France was about to call out after the man, but he only walked to the doorway before turning back around to face the blond again. A smirk worked its way across the Prussian's face as he rattled the sets of handcuffs he held. He stalked back towards the Frenchman and quickly locked one set around his left wrist and the arm of the chair.

"Your attitude is making this strangely satisfying," Prussia chuckled, locking another set to his right wrist.

France frowned slightly and leaned his head back against the back of the chair. "Why the sudden change of heart, Gilbert? It hasn't really been your top priority to make me comfortable."

Prussia sighed and shook his head before crouching down to attach the remaining pairs of cuffs to his ankles. France was about to push the man further when the voices of two guards caught his attention.

"First China, then France, now America. The Axis is really on a role."

"Yeah, Japan really bombed the shit out of those Americans; best part is that they never even saw it coming."

"Ha! I doubt they will ever recover from this blow. Serves them right if you ask me."

The conversation faded as the men turned a corner but France had heard enough to make his blood run cold. Panic seeped into his mind as he imagined what they could have done to his precious America. He flung his leg out in reflex as Prussia's hand closed around the ankle, accidentally kicking the albino right in the jaw.

"Ow, fuck! What the hell, Francis!?" the taller man shouted, shooting up into a standing position.

"What did that damn Jap do to America?!" France growled, trying to launch himself out of the chair.

Prussia swore lightly under his breath and shoved the struggling man back down into the chair, "Calm down, Francis!"

"Never! What did you all do to her? Why America? She has nothing to do with this war! She was innocent and - " France was cut off as Prussia slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! America is fine. Last I heard she was walking around and out for blood. Japan bombed Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. It shook the people up and roused their need for war, but relative to the country size the damage was inconsequential. Japan did accomplish what he wanted, though. America has joined the war." Prussia looked calmly into the Frenchman's dull blue eyes before removing his hand.

The blond raised his head to meet the Prussian's gaze, a haunted, pained look crossing his features. "I wasn't able to protect her, Gil. I promised myself I would protect her and I failed."

"Damn it, Franny, there was nothing you could have done. The Japanese Government acted alone on this one. I don't know about West, but I didn't hear about the bombing until it was already over." Sighing, Prussia reached over to lay a hand on the slumped man's shoulder.

France shrugged the comforting hand away and sighed. "Can you leave me be? I just need time to think."

Prussia glanced to the side and groaned lightly. "I really hope you can think while you sleep."

"What are you talking about?" France questioned.

"Well, you see, I wasn't supposed to move you unless I had a guarantee you wouldn't run. So, uh, I'm really sorry about this," the albino muttered, wincing and reaching behind the chair for something France couldn't see.

"Mon ami, what are you - "

The Frenchman was cut off as a metal rod collided with the side of his head and everything, once again, faded to black.

**A/N: Well guys, Chapter Five, I can't believe I actually got this far. Thanks to my wonderful friend for editing this for me, though it was her request sooo. I would love you hear your feedback so please shoot me a review if you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
